Life After
by Kitty Kat Amby
Summary: The big heist done, the Eye joined, what happens next for the Four Horsemen? This story will be mostly about Henley and Daniel and the trouble a bored Merritt is sure to bring.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up with because I wanted more with the characters please let me know what you think, this is a shorter start than I normally do but I am planing to have more up tomorrow if you like it. =)**

* * *

Henley Reeves stared out at the quite scene in front of her seeing the vast contrast of what she had grown accustom to, it was hard to believe that not more than a week ago she and her partners had been on the run from not only the FBI but Interpol as well. Staying in everything from the poshest of hotels to an old slum lord run apartment and now here they all were staring at one of the most boring sights in the world flat prairie land broken by nothing as far as the eye could see in any given direction. Sure this was only a temporary set back while their bank robbing and evasion charges were being dealt with but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The small old farm house they were staying in while in good repair had not been updated in decades so trying to run anything more powerful than a fan would trip the breaker, something they had found out the hard way their frist night shortly after they had been dropped off. It had been rather entertaining watching Merritt and Daniel flounder around trying to find the breaker box while Jack began rummaging through drawers, how he was able to see anything in the dark house was beyond her but he was the one who ended up finding some candles which aloud them to find the breaker box. For all the good that did them when they turned on one to many lights and tripped it again.

In the end they had settled on candle light before out of shear boredom the others had gone to bed, but as much as she would have liked to she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. She had had little time to process everything they had been through in the past few days, and as much as she might like them other wise things between her and Daniel were confusing at best. They both had feelings for each other, hell, they had always had feelings for each other even if neither of them had wanted to admit it, but now that the excitement was over would it still be the same?

Could she really trust what she had let begin to form during all the excitement, there was a good reason she had left him and gone off on her own before, admittedly part of it and perhaps a larger part than she wanted to admit to herself was because she was scared of it. Sure she had no problem being tied up and placed into any number of interesting contraptions, but she was always in control then and when she was with Daniel she was never in control of anything but in the same respect she could tell by how much more of a control freak Daniel got the more time they spent together that he had to be feeling that same loss of control too. But in this last year things had been different neither one of them had had to worry about being in control because in the end they had all just been fallowing directions.

With a sigh she stood up, the floor boards of the old porch creaking under her light weight the only sound aside from the crickets, as she headed off on a evening stroll.

* * *

J Daniel Atlas watched through the screen door as Henley got up and began to go for a walk, he supposed he should have said something to let her know he was there well before this point, but he hadn't realized that he had been as quite as he had until he had heard her stand up. And that had been well into his staring at Henley time so at this point he was just glad she hadn't turned around and seen him, though he knew that if he didn't move soon she would see him standing there when she turned around and headed back into the house. But instead of turning back to the house she started to turn heading towards the back of the house and before he could stop himself he found that he was moving to the kitchen so he could watch her from there.

When he caught sight of her again through the kitchen window he was taken back by her ethereal beauty, with the moonlight setting her pale skin a glow she reminded him of a fairy and made him understand all too well how she had started making a name for herself without him. He really couldn't understand why she had stayed with him for as long as she had, she really did deserve so much better than him, he could hide behind his ego and controlling nature all he wanted but she had always been so much better than that. At this point he found that he was glad things had worked out the way they had and that they were both a part of the eye now. Call it selfish but he knew this may be the only chance he would ever really have of getting to win her over, fate had given him a chance to try to win her over and he'd be damned if he was going to let it pass him by, cause this time he knew what he would be missing.

They were going to be stuck there for an indeterminate amount of time so he might as well use it wisely, now all he would have to do is find some way to keep Merritt and Jack from getting in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say sorry about the Henley miss spell, I've been working on this on my tablet in my free time and I must have missed that one, I believe I have gone through and fixed them all now. I'd also like to thank every8ne who reviewed, favorite or followed me or the story, you guys rock. This one is short but it was a good place to stop before the fun begins, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Merritt lay on his back thinking, he had no doubt that well before their time was up at this house in the middle of no where that he would have more than enough entertainment to keep himself occupied. Daniel was good for that much at least, it was one of the joys of being around a control freak, they may be annoying to have to listen to but they were sure as hell fun to mess with and there was no doubt with Daniel that he would be coming up with some way to win Henley over. And as far as Henley was concerned she'd have just as much fun helping him mess with Daniel as she would with anything Daniel came up with.

He smiled, the morning was going to be interesting he was just going to have to plan to be the first one up then he could begin his day of fun and all of it with a hot breakfast.

* * *

The sun was shining early the next morning as Jack headed down stairs a deck of playing cards in one hand, his nose telling him that someone was cooking bacon. When he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and found Merritt with what looked like an old flowery apron on he just couldn't stop himself from asking in a sugary sweet falsetto voice, "Why, mama, whatever are you cooking up?"

That won him a glare before an answer in a similar falsetto of, "Why bacon, eggs and pancakes of course."

"Right, cause that's what I meant," Jack muttered before continuing aloud with, "cause you're about as domesticated as a rodeo bull."

"I'm hurt that you would think that I wouldn't do something like this out of the kindness of my own heart," Merritt lamented with a huge smile on his face before adding, "Well isn't it only fair I make my declaration clear before I start having my fun."

"As long as it's not at my expense, I could care less," Jack said as he plopped down in one of the seats at the kitchen table and began tossing cards through the air.

Just as Merritt was finishing up the last of the pancakes and setting them on the table Henley entered the room, she eyed him as she took a seat next to Jack though she didn't say anything, Merritt just smiled back and handed her a plate.

When Daniel found himself in the kitchen not long after that the trio was joking around as they ate and he was left to take the only unoccupied seat between Jack and Merritt. "Breakfast uh, who took it upon themself to fix everyone breakfast? " he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why I did," was Merritt's response with a large smile on his face that spoke volumes, it was the kind of smile one would expect to see on a character like Puck as he set about spreading his mischief. And as far as Daniel was concerned it didn't bode well for him.


End file.
